The moment that changed everything
by Mika Uriah
Summary: Teal'c takes a chance during an intimate moment with Sam and it changes everything - first SG-1 fic  be nice  - it's funny normally I ship Jack and Sam but this worked out better in my head.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

No one was sure which one started it or who, no one was sure on what planet it started it on or why.  
>If Samantha Carter was to go all psychological on it would probably be because they needed some sort of stress relief, the idea that they needed to feel something other than death around them. They needed to test and smell and taste something that wasn't death or dying or war or any of the negatives that have been around them as of late; they needed to feel real; they needed to feel human. But, Samantha Carter wasn't a psychologist.<p>

There were rules to it: nothing that could get anyone arrested (so in other words Sam and Jack), always use protection, and follow the other person's rules: if someone didn't like something than you didn't do it. No questions, no ifs ands or buts.

Samantha didn't like kissing, usually she did. But there was something about this scenario that made kissing weird, there was something about this scenario that made kissing seem so wrong, so…intimate. No that having sex with your team mate wasn't intimate; it was just…intimate on a different level.

Tonight they were on P3X-987 and she was with Teal'c her last three 'sessions' had been with Teal'c and she must admit she liked it a lot more. Teal'c could read her somehow. Teal'c knew if she needed it to be slow and easy or Fast, quick and painful.

She liked the way her skin contrasted against hers, and the way his sweat tasted tangy and salty. She loved the way he would whisper dirty things to her, but would blush when she did the same. Sometimes their fingers would intertwine and lately whenever their eyes would meet his actions became slow and torturous, no matter what they were doing; like trying to read her soul through fucking her.

Teal'c pumped in and out of her, his full lipped mouth on her breast like he was a nursing infant, his tongue lapping at her pink rosebud, his teeth grazing it ever so slightly. Her legs up against his shoulders, his cock hitting her g-spot over and over again "God! Teal'c! Fuck" her mind was starting to shut down as the signs of multiple orgasms took over, she felt a tightening in her belly and he switched weight just enough that he could roar with his own orgasm and ride it out with her. They were screwing for hours now and she was glad she didn't have to keep quiet about it.

Teal'c was a damn good fuck and for once she wasn't putting on a show like she did with partners past, she didn't have to put one on with Daniel wither, but that was mostly because her and Daniel had a different sort of tandem worked out, most it was from the back and he refused to look at her. She thinks it had something to do with it would be easier him picturing Jack but she didn't say anything to that effect.

Teal'c finished riding out the orgasm has her legs became dead weight against her shoulders and started to drop so he carefully put them down on the floor, but not before he licked from her ankle to her core on both legs. He nipped at her clit a bit and let her taste soak on his pink tongue, before he crawled up to the rest of her body, licking and kissing every inch of her bare flesh; knowing that her skin was still tingly and on fire from the orgasms she had.

Teal'c wasn't sure why she did it. Wasn't sure what changed in that moment, it might've been the way she bit her own lip after she orgasms, or the way she blissfully laid there and glowed. Her blond hair stuck up wildly and some of it was stuck to her forehead thanks to the sweat, Teal'c intertwined his fingers with hers and he leaned down and kissed her soft lips, he was surprised when she not only returned the kiss, but she deepened it too, she moaned in his mouth and pulled back both blushing "I…I love you" he whispered suddenly against her neck and nipped at a pulse point.

He was waiting for him to get kicked out; instead Sam giggled against him "I know I'm not supposed to. But…I love you too, Teal'c" she whispered their fingers intertwined, they looked into each other's eyes and that was the moment. The moment that changed everything as they knew it.


End file.
